Extraordinary Girl
by RainingSuperstar
Summary: A neglected wife. An inspired photographer. An illicit moment during a boudoir picture session. Entry for the Forbidden Lemon Contest. o/s collaboration between SuperstarNanna & TheRainGirl. M for lemony goodness.


**Entry for "Forbidden Lemon" Contest**

**Title:- Extraordinary Girl**

**Pen name(s):- SuperstarNanna & TheRainGirl**

**Central Characters:- Bella**

**Disclaimer:- SM owns Twilight. We own the compulsion to make her characters do unethical things.**

**To see the other entries in the "Forbidden Lemon" contest, please visit the C2 at:-**

**www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/community/Forbidden_Lemon_Contest/80416/**

A/N: This one-shot was written for the Forbidden Lemon contest as a collaboration. The story is also listed on each of the authors' profiles. VOting for the contest is open through 5/24/10. If you feel so inclined, visit the poll at the top of the page at **http://www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/u/1830294/little_miss_twilighter** and cast a vote for your favorite story entered!

**

* * *

**

I'm peering though my viewfinder, trying to focus on checking the light for the shoot. But I'm distracted in a way I've never been before. I know I should think of my clients as only that, clients; and typically I do. But there is something about this one. She's beautiful, yes, but there is something more to her. Something I need from her. I probably could figure out what exactly is drawing me to her if I put some effort into it, but that's the last thing I should do. Entertaining that train of thought would just be asking for trouble. I have to take a step back. Running my fingers through my hair, I take a deep breath before I look through the lens at her again. Her chestnut hair falls in waves around her shoulders and her dark, lush eyes look up and down nervously. I catch her gaze and give her a smile.

"Just a few more things to set up, Bella, then we'll be able to get started."

She nods at me, her answering smile tight. She seems frightened, yet determined. There's got to be some bravery in there - it's pretty rare a client comes to one of these shoots alone; most women need the support of a friend to take their clothes off and get their picture taken. But Bella arrived here today all by herself, her hair and makeup already done, a large suitcase in tow. I've been in this business long enough to know that it likely won't take long for her to relax and get really into it. I'm going to get some great shots today, I can tell. My mind begins to plot poses and angles and I wonder if I'll be able to talk her into doing some nudes. Hold up. Nudes aren't part of the contract - you need to reign it in. I take another step away and turn to focus on the lighting and the job I'm here to do.

"Did you bring some music?"

She seems to relax a tiny bit as she goes to her bag and digs out her iPod. "Yeah, when Gianna called to confirm all the details, she told me I should make a playlist."

"It really helps. The docking station is over there on the wall - why don't you get it going and then we'll take a few test shots? I've got some ideas for how I want to shoot you, but I want to make sure before we really get rolling."

I see her wander over to the dock that's mounted opposite the bedroom scene set-up, and she places her blue iPod into the slot. She moves her finger around the dial delicately then hits play and turns back to me and smiles slightly as the song starts. A calming drum riff pulses out, sounding almost like a Hindi prayer beat, and I recognize the song instantly as the guitar picks up.

"Nice. Green Day fan?" I lean into the camera looking at the gauges rather than her.

"Yes. This song is my favorite of theirs." I look up at her and she's staring at the floor.

I want to reassure her and draw her out of her shell. "I like them too. Extraordinary Girl is a really good song choice. Why don't you take a seat on the bench in front of the bed? Don't undress yet - I just want to take a couple of quick shots to check the lighting."

She tightens the belt of her robe and squares her shoulders. Taking a deep breath, she marches over to the bench I had set up earlier. Her show of steeling her courage is adorable and I have to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from grinning at her.

"Is this okay?" Her voice is sweet and hesitant, but her pose is confident and relaxed. She has perched herself at the edge of the seat, her robe falling open just enough to tease me with a hint of the skin above her knee. I feel the urge to push the white silk curtain away to fully expose her thigh, so I try to distract myself with the usual small talk I use to get clients feeling more at ease.

"That's perfect. I looked through your paperwork, Bella, and I see these pictures are a gift for your husband's birthday. Tell me, what made you decide to have boudoir photos taken?"

I snap a couple of quick pics as she answers me. "Well, we've been together for a long time. High school sweethearts, you know? It seemed like it was time to do something... unexpected, and my friend Alice suggested I do the pictures."

On review of the test shots, I realize I need to adjust the back-lighting. I move to make the changes, and as I pass her, I catch the scent of her perfume - sweet and delicate, strawberries and freesia. An image of me licking her skin to see if it tastes like it smells invades my mind and my mouth actually waters. I'm in a shit-load of trouble.

I wiggle my toes against the cold stained concrete floor, trying to draw my attention back to myself. I've always worked barefoot while in my studio, liking the way it makes me feel grounded, and right now I'm grateful for this tangible reminder that I am in my place of work.

"I, uh, reviewed your list of requested photos." I take a deep breath and move quickly, trying to settle myself. The shots Bella has asked for are a little more risque than what I normally see in this type of session, so I was kind of expecting to meet someone extremely brazen and outgoing. This woman's mercurial shifting between bold and shy is not what I had been anticipating. "You made some fairly specific requests."

I glance back at her and can see she is wrestling with her emotions. She's asked for some pretty explicit shots, wanting to be photographed while blindfolded and then while tied to a bed. If we're going to make them happen convincingly, her brave side is going to have to win out. As if she heard me speak that thought out loud, she fiercely declares, "They're my fantasies. I want my husband to see the things I wish he would do to me."

I cannot help the smirk... there's a tiger inside this little kitten. Letting her out to play is going to be a lot of fun.

"Don't worry - we're going to get some amazing images today. Your husband will see he's the luckiest man on earth." The song echoes in my head. Extraordinary girl, indeed.

She blushes and I make a mental note to try to capture that with my camera today. The bloom against her pale skin contrasted with the darkness of her hair and eyes isn't just lovely - it's the sexiest thing I have ever seen, and my mind is instantly at work, trying to compose the ideal setting to show it off. Entertaining these thoughts is causing a rather unprofessional response in the lower part of my body and I shift a little and try to refocus on the task at hand.

"Are you ready to start? I think I have it worked out right, but we should test the lights with your outfit." I motion for her to stand and she looks around nervously. "You can leave the robe over there," and I point to a coat rack on the other side of the room. "If you feel uncomfortable at all or need a break, just tell me; otherwise, I'll keep shooting and letting you know what to do. We'll start with head shots for right now, okay?"

She nods then walks over to the rack, loosening her robe. I busy myself with counting my memory sticks because I want to make sure I have plenty for... holy mother of god. She's standing in front of me in a black corset top, her breasts held firm within the lacy material. My eyes travel the length of her body, admiring the beautiful lines of her waist and hips, taking in the intricate material covering her lower half. Well, barely covering. Even though the sheerness of the outfit is an illusion, the panties, garter and hose really don't leave very much to the imagination. Her body is toned and her skin color is so creamy pale compared to the dark contrast of the black lace.

"Is something wrong?" She blushes again and looks concerned and I realize I am just standing there staring at her with a memory stick in my hand. I had it wrong before - to say I'm in a shit-load of trouble is a massive understatement.

I shake my head and sputter, trying desperately to recover a shred of my professionalism. "No. No. Everything is perfect. Gorgeous. Stunning."

Her blush deepens as she resumes her previous seated pose on the bench and I redirect my attention to my camera and begin snapping away. Through the viewfinder, I see she's looking a little tense again and I start up my usual line of questioning that I use to get my clients into the right mindset for the session.

"So, you're doing these photos for your husband - tell me about him."

Through the layers of glass in my lens, I can see her shoulders raise slightly and a small crease forms between her brows. "He's... complicated." That isn't exactly the response I had been expecting from her.

"Funny, most women seem to think their men are often much too simple."

She smiles at my remark and her face softens with the expression, allowing me to get a couple of nice shots of her in profile.

"Push your hair back behind your shoulder for me, Bella. That's it. Beautiful." When she's relaxed, this woman is a natural. She seems to know instinctively how to pose for the camera. "Now, turn to face me. Excellent. Do you think your husband will love this gift?"

She drops her chin and bites her lower lip. She looks up at me through her eyelashes before replying and I press the shutter release wildly, hoping I have managed to adequately capture the dazzling sight before me.

"I hope so, but it might be too little too late," she whispers.

I feel my heart drop when I hear her. Most of the women who do these photos are giddy with excitement or slightly nervous, but always happy. I can tell Bella is nervous, but underneath that she is also sad. I need to get her to open up, not just for the shoot. I have a need to hear her, to find out what is causing those deep, sad brown eyes.

"Of course he'll love it. You look amazing, we have some exceptional shots already and some excellent ones planned. I imagine he doesn't get much done with you around as it is, and once he has these photos, he won't ever want to come up for air."

My words were supposed to be encouraging, but I'm stunned when she begins to cry.

"Shit," I mutter as I set down my camera on the small table next to the bed and go to her. I'm not sure what to do or say, so I take a seat on the bench next to her, trying to ignore the fact that she is practically naked.

"I'm so sorry. I'm such an idiot. I can't believe I'm crying." Bella's words are forced out between sobs and gasps for air. Her hands press tightly against her eyes and her shoulders slump forward in a defeated posture, her hair falling forward to cover her face. Without thinking, I reach out and gently sweep her hair back.

"It's ok. I mean, I know you don't know me, but if you feel like you want to, you can talk to me." I'm sure I'm coming across sounding like one of those douchey stereotypical gay guys you see on TV that every straight girl seems to want as her best friend. But the kicker is that somehow I actually mean it - she can talk to me, and I honestly hope she will.

Taking a deep breath, she swipes at the mascara running under her eyes. "Sorry. You just touched a nerve. You couldn't have been more wrong with what you said about him wanting me all the time. That's why I'm here. He works all the fucking time and when he is home he's too tired to pay any attention to me. I'm feeling really unfulfilled and frustrated, and I'm tired of being completely ignored. I miss feeling desired. It may be stupid, but I was hoping that by showing him these pictures, of the things I want him to do to me, it would maybe be enough of a shock to get him to actually want me again."

She draws in another deep breath and her posture strengthens a bit - she's got some of her fire back. "I hate that I've becoming this whiny little thing, begging my man for attention. It's so desperate, and it's not me. I want passion, you know? I don't think that's too much to ask."

I have no idea what to say to her. I realize my hand is still tangled in her hair - I never dropped it away after pushing it back behind her shoulder. The extreme dark of her hair against the lighter skin of my fingers reminds me of the contrast between liquid and foam in a glass of Guinness. Now I feel like a massive tool for thinking something like that when this girl is pouring her broken heart out to me.

"He's a fool," is all I can manage to say.

She sniffles and offers an apologetic smile. "No, that's just it, he's totally and completely brilliant. I'm just not enough to entice him away from his work."

I'm offended on her behalf and want to find her ignorant jackass of a husband and beat him for making her feel so worthless. "I can't think of anything more false. You are stunning. Seriously. I photograph for a living, so I know beautiful. And you have every single model I have ever worked with beaten. Your husband is a goddamned idiot for making you feel unwanted. If you were mine, you would know every second of every day how much I worshipped you."

That tantalizing blush is back, and she looks up at me through watery yet determined eyes. Something in her has shifted, and I can feel the change in the space around us. Suddenly the air is electric and I can feel my heart quicken in response, adrenaline spiking my senses.

"Worshipped?" she breathes.

I nod. I know what I am about to admit to her will be suicide, but I don't care. I want her to know the truth about what I am feeling for her despite the impossibly short time she has been in my world. "Adored. Revered. Exalted. I would pray daily at your altar. I would possess you in every way possible, but the truth would be that you were the one possessing me."

She stares at me, her gaze intense, her chest heaving with deep breaths. I want nothing more in the world in this moment than to kiss her. But thankfully I still have one scrap of decency holding me back. It's bad enough I am saying things like this to a married woman. Especially a client. I'll be damned if I am going to cross the line into making a move on her. I try to convince myself that it's just me building her courage... that's all. Nothing more.

As it turns out- I don't have to worry about making a move.

She. Kisses. Me.

She kissed me. She's kissing me. And I'm freaking out like a teenager instead of making this count. Man up. Show her that you meant what you said. I tighten my grip on her hair and bring my other hand up to stroke her jaw as I suck her bottom lip into my mouth. She moans slightly and I take advantage of the parting of her lips and slide my tongue in to caress along her teeth. Her tongue tangles with mine as she presses her side against my hip firmly. She is making it very clear she wants this too.

The room is hot, Bella feels incredible in my arms, and I can hear the next song begin playing, Chris Isaak's "Wicked Game" floats above us, almost presenting a challenge. I'm enjoying the hottest make-out session of my entire life when my conscience decides to come out of the hole it has been hiding in, ringing alarms and screaming 'Abort! Abort! Abort!'

I sigh as I pull back from her; it takes every fiber of my being to stop. I stroke her hair as I press our foreheads together. I don't want to let go, to fracture this moment. But I know I have to. This isn't right. It's unprofessional. It's immoral. It's forbidden.

"I'm sorry," I whisper. "I shouldn't have done that."

She doesn't open her eyes. She gently shakes her head from side to side, and a single tear slips out from under her lashes. The heartbreak and the desire in her voice is underlain with conviction when she finally speaks, and it completely wrecks me. "Please. I need to feel this. Show me how you want me."

My stomach drops. I simply cannot say no to this angel's plea. Giving her what she is asking for may very well be my professional and emotional undoing. I'll show her what it feels like to be wanted, and then she'll leave me and go back to her blind, lucky bastard husband. She'll get a fantasy fulfilled, and I'll become that guy, the one who sleeps with married women. But despite it all, I know I'm going to do it. I have to do this.

"If I'm going to hell, then I might as well do it thoroughly." I don't mean to speak those words out loud, but I do.

Bella laughs, opens her eyes and grips the back of my neck tightly. "Show me. Now."

She's commanding and fierce. She doesn't have to tell me twice.

Our eyes locked, she moves her hands down my chest as I pull her hair slightly and she smirks up at me. I grip her hair tighter as I crash my mouth into hers, trying to possess her and she moans in response. She has me. God, that sound spurs me on. My tongue enters her mouth again and I slip my free hand down her neck slowly, feeling the satin skin of her chest as I slide my hand lower. Her softness is overtaken by the slight roughness of black lace as I cup her breast and use my thumb to rub against her hardened nipple while I push the strap of her top off her shoulder. I feel her hands move quickly down my chest to the bottom of my shirt where she grips it and lifts it roughly. I'm forced to break this amazing kiss while she removes and tosses my shirt to the floor, but as soon as it's gone, I immediately bring her back to me. She moves her hands over my chest and stomach and it feels so, so good. I push the other strap off of her top and kiss slowly down her jaw and collarbone until I get to her breasts. I stop and pull back to look at her.

"Perfect." My declaration makes her already pink skin flush even more deeply.

"More."

Her command brings me back from my revelry, I dip my head to bring her lace-clad nipple into my mouth and she groans as I begin to suck. She grips my hair with both hands and it feels amazing.

"Oh, God, yes. That feels so fucking good, Bella."

I reach for her hips and pull, bringing her up to straddle my lap on the bench. She shifts her weight forward with a soft groan and I tighten my grip and dig my fingers into the flesh of her ass. She shifts back into my palms then forward again.

"Fuck, Bella. I want you so badly. I want to..." I pant into her cleavage, placing a kiss over her heart instead of finishing my thought out loud.

"Yes. Please."

Her breathy consent puts me in motion. Wasting no time, I grip her tightly by her backside, pick her up and walk toward the bed. I put my hand behind her head while the other stays on her ass and I lay her down quickly, our eyes locked. Her gaze is intense and overwhelming; she's staring at me as though she wants me and nothing more. Her legs are wrapped tightly around my waist and I push my hips into hers. She moans and claws at my shoulders, digging her nails into my skin. I wince slightly at the pain and pleasure of it.

She wants. She will get.

I grasp her wrists in my hands and bring them over her head harshly and her eyes widen in surprise, but then her lips curl into a sly grin. Kneeling slightly on the bed between her knees, I shift myself into the apex of her thighs again and pin her to the bed with my hips and hands. She tightens her legs and rises to meet my next thrust.

"Yes," I hear her whimper between panting breaths. I grip her wrists with one hand and slowly move my other hand down her arm, slowly feathering her skin with the tips of my fingers until I reach the corset hooks that run along her front. I meticulously push the clasps together one at a time, relishing in the little gasps of desire she releases as each one pops open. I can't contain my smile as I finish and finally release her beautiful rose-tinted breasts. I must touch and taste them. Now. I begin massaging one of her breasts firmly as I draw her other nipple into my mouth and suck and graze her with my teeth. She writhes beneath me and rotates her hips up into mine and I'm shocked at just how good she feels under me, like she belongs here.

"Bella. You taste even better than you smell. I don't think I can get enough of you."

She moans loudly then sighs, "Taste all of me."

Those words are nearly my complete undoing. Somehow I manage to hang on and redirect my attentions to where she obviously wants them. I will deny her nothing. I lace my fingers with hers above her head and I push them down into the mattress, reinforcing that I am in control. My other hand trails down from her breast, across her soft stomach, and I can feel her abs clench as I come to rest on the black lace barely covering her pussy. I can feel the heat of her against my hand as I rub softly over the material and she thrusts into my hand.

I push back against her and look at her face. She's staring back at me with her bottom lip snagged in her teeth. I shift upwards and lick her, teasing the tortured flesh until she releases it, finally opening her lips slightly and drawing me into her. As our tongues tangle and our teeth scrape with the intensity of our kiss, I slip under the material concealing my ultimate desire and caress her folds with the back of my fingers. She whimpers into my mouth and the kiss becomes even more frantic as she pushes herself against my hands both above her head and underneath me. Her fingers are digging into my own and it makes me grasp her harder. I break the kiss and pull back, wanting to look at her face as I play her with my fingers. Her entire face is warm and flushed and she looks incredible. I release my grip on her hands and bring my hand to her face, cupping her cheek, and stare into her bottomless brown eyes.

I gently press against her clit with my thumb and she cries out. I can't tease her any longer.

I kiss down her jaw and neck, back to her tits as I use one hand to squeeze them, twisting and pulling her nipples as her moans intensify. With my other hand I quickly unsnap the garters attaching her corset to her stockings. She's making the most glorious noises and isn't holding anything back. I wish I could make her make these sounds forever. I move my head lower to her navel and swirl my tongue slightly as she squirms and lets out a giggle. I continue licking my way down until my tongue is over the lace, flat against her sex, and I pull it up in one long stroke. She whimpers like a wild animal and nearly growls, "Fuck me."

I'm not sure if it's a question, but I rasp out, "Yes," as I lick her again. I use my teeth to pull at her panties and move them lower then grip the sides and yank them down her thighs. When I look back up she's removed her top altogether and I'm delighted at the sight of her; lying on her back in nothing but thigh high stockings and black heels, her hair splayed out around her, and her skin glowing.

I bring my hand up between her legs and without hesitation, push two fingers into her. She reacts perfectly, sighing and sucking her lip into her mouth. I hold completely still, relishing the feel of her heat around me. Her hands come up to my chest and move slowly, appraisingly, down to the waist of my jeans. She fumbles with the button and she moans when I suddenly draw my fingers out and thrust back into her. I use my other hand to help her push my jeans down while I continue to move inside her slowly. As she uses her feet to push my pants off completely, she runs her fingers up my spine, then drags her nails down my back and grips my ass with one hand and my shoulder with the other.

"More," she orders again, pulling against my body, yanking it into hers. I lift my body and kiss her cheek, breathing rapidly, my chest aching with my need for her. "I need you. No more waiting. Please."

Her words echoing my exact thoughts, I align myself to her entrance and push slightly, waiting for her to deny me, to tell me to stop.

"Fuck me. Now."

I rest my forehead against hers, locking eyes with each other as I drive myself into her. We both gasp at the feeling.

I hold still while we take it in, this feeling of being joined. The sensation of being inside of her is beyond anything I have ever known. I'm struck by the realization this is the only time I will be able to feel this perfection and I have to push away the sadness that threatens. Bella looks deep into my eyes, as if she knows what I'm thinking. A reassuring smile tugs at her lips.

"Yes," she says in a soft voice. She then closes her eyes and rotates her hips into mine.

I can't be gentle with her. I want to posses her, to make her body sing in a way it never has before. If I can't keep her, I want to own her on a primal level, to make every cell in her being know that it belongs to me. I pull out and she pouts at the loss of contact but then groans when I push back into her with force. She smiles again and I take that as my cue, setting a hammering rhythm against her, my cock driving into her as she pushes her hips back against me, giving as much as she is getting. Her nails rake down my back and I know there will be marks. I'm happy there will be a memory of her on me.

"This is what it feels like, Bella. To be coveted. To be worshipped. To be consumed. Is this what you wanted?" I slam my hips against her with my words and she digs her heels into the skin below my ass.

"Oh, God, YES!" she screams.

My mouth finds hers again and I suck her bottom lip as she groans loudly again and opens her eyes. I'm sliding out of her almost completely then ramming back into her hard and fast. She grasps my head in her hands as she claims my mouth and tongue in a kiss, dominating and powerful, while our hips continue to crash into each other at a frantic pace. Her fingers grip into my hair once more and she yanks hard. The pain jolts my eyes open, but it's worth it because I am rewarded with a breathtaking sight. Below me, Bella's head is lolling back against the bed and her tits are bouncing with the rhythm of our hips. I lean down and bring one of her nipples into my mouth and lightly bite her and she bucks harder against me.

"Fuck, fuck. FUCK!" she yells. I want to grab her dirty words right out of the air and swing them around my head in victory.

Her skin is a brilliant shade of pink and I know she's close. I can feel her clenching around my cock and it's bringing me close, too. I grab her waist and roll over, bringing her on top of me. I give myself a mental fist pump for accomplishing this maneuver without breaking our connection. She smiles shyly down at me and begins to ride me at an agonizingly slow pace. I bring my hands to her breasts and squeeze slightly then move down her taught stomach, finally gripping her hips, firmly pushing my thumbs and fingers into her flesh. I grasp harder as she pushes father down on me then shifts up, moving her body along my shaft. I help push her body with my hands, speeding her movements. She presses her hands against my abdomen to give herself leverage. I watch, enraptured as her tits bounce with the rhythm she's setting. She's smiling with her eyes closed, riding my cock with authority, slowly becoming unhinged. Her hair is wild, her cheeks are crimson, and the tip of her tongue is peeking out between her lips. I want to capture this moment forever. I suddenly remember the camera on the table next to us, and while she's lost in the sensations she's creating, I reach over to retrieve it and manage to take her photo.

Satisfied, I set the camera aside. Bella opens her eyes as I bring one of my hands across her abdomen and to her clit. I rub soft circles into her folds and she moans as she brings her hands up to her breasts and begins squeezing and teasing herself. I'm in awe of her. How can her fucking husband not want this image in front of him every day?

Her pace is picking up and her eyes are getting wild as I push and pull her back and forth along my cock and I feel the telltale warm sensation building in my stomach and my toes curling under.

"Come with me, Bella. Come with me now," I hiss through clenched teeth, trying to hold off and wait for her.

She drops her hands to either side of my head and leans down, her hair making our very own curtain around us and she kisses me once softly.

"Yes, yes, fuck!" she gasps, the words hanging humidly between our open mouths.

I feel her clenching around me and I cry out, "Ah fuck Bella, fuck me, yes!"

I cannot help it, she's driving me insane with her hips and I cannot control myself as I slap her hard on the ass and grab her firmly with both hands push her roughly against my cock. I've never done anything like that before, but something about her has unleashed something primeval within me.

"Mmmmm. yes!" she moans and I do it again. "Fuck, yes!" she screams and I feel her shaking above me. I thrust again and again and then I feel myself explode as I grip her hard and I shove her onto me once more. Bella lets out a ragged exhale with her head thrown back in the glory of her own release.

After a moment she exhales forcefully and collapses onto me. I shift my hips, lifting her off of me and tucking her into my side. We both are panting, trying to calm our bodies. I can't help myself as I place a tender kiss on her temple and stroke her hair. I know I can't expect anything beyond what we just experienced. Now that I've had Bella, I want her forever, but I'm realistic enough to realize that in a matter of moments things will get weird, she'll get up and leave, and go back to her husband. This knowledge makes my chest burn.

She gently strokes my hip, her fingertips tracing delicate swirls across my overheated and sweaty skin. I'm still sensitive from my release, and her light touch sort of tickles and in response, my body shivers. This movement shatters the moment and Bella stiffens beside me. I don't move or even dare breathe as I wait to see what she will say or do. Thankfully, she doesn't make me wait long.

"I should go," she whispers, and I hear the sadness in her voice. I hate myself for doing this to her - I can practically feel the guilt rolling off of her already. I can't even reply, not trusting that my voice won't crack with emotion. I'm afraid if I open my mouth, I'll ask her stay. I'll tell her to leave her husband to be with me, someone who will spend the rest of his life taking care of her and loving her and making her his entire god-damned world. But I can't ask these things of her, so I keep my mouth shut.

She sighs then pushes herself up to leave the bed. I close my eyes, not wanting to watch her walk away from me. I hear the door to the dressing room close, followed by the sound of a sob. It crushes me that she's already crying.

I push myself up in an angry huff and pull on my jeans. Irritated, I sit back on the bed. I see my camera in front of me, and because I'm apparently a masochist, I pick it up and begin paging through the images I have taken of Bella today. I feel furious tears threatening, but I blink them away. I'm still looking at the pictures on my camera's LCD when the dressing room door opens. A moment later, the music filling the room stops as she pulls her iPod out of the dock; I had been so wrapped up in myself that I hadn't even noticed it was still playing. I can't bring myself to look at her. I know she might mistake my behavior as callousness, but I just can't bear to see her face or to watch her go. It's killing me, this ache in my chest, knowing she's leaving me.

I'm looking at the final image of her, the one just before we came together, as she walks up to me. I know in my heart this will be how I will always remember her best. My Extraordinary Girl. She places a firm yet soft kiss on my forehead, and I can feel the wetness of her tears on her face.

I have to say something. "Don't ---" but she interrupts me before I can finish.

"Thank you," she sighs, "Thank you so much for showing me... everything. I will never forget this."

I simply can't reply. I just squeeze my eyes shut and nod. She kisses me once more then whispers the words I am dreading the most.

"Good bye, Jacob."

* * *

**A/N**

**We would be remiss if we didn't give huge spanks and thanks to our Nestie Besties- Skeezon, lynninlove1007, and ijack for pre-reading and beta duties. We love you. Hard.**

**OK, we had a total blast writing this together. Let us know what you think of our first-time collaboration! Then, read the other entries for the contest! Then, go vote! (Admit it, you like it when we're bossy.)**


End file.
